


Oil Slick

by deaddoh



Series: Pocket Universes [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not YouTube, How Do I Tag, Jack is some science dude at NASA, Late at Night, M/M, Weirdness, dark is dark matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: Jack is stargazing when the void itself drops by.orJack and weird space Dark.





	Oil Slick

Jack watches in frightened awe as  _ something _ dark seeps from the stars itself. It’s like slick oil as is slides across his porch to his feet. It keeps leaking from the stars like someone punched a hole into the sky and is pouring black paint through. And suddenly, it stops. It collects by Jack’s feet and sits there. Jack backs up, watching the mess closely.

There’s a moment of silence, not even the crickets are chirping. Jack feels unease pool in his gut.

_ “Beautiful night.” _

Jack feels his skin crawl. He watches the oil form, slowly climbing into the air in front of him. It forms a monolith of a man, tall and broad. All sharp edges with dark red eyes.

“Oh my God.”

The being hums, and Jack swears he can feel the rumble in his chest. The being turns to Jack, and he freezes like a deer in headlights.

_ “Must be expensive to have this view, yeah?” _

Jack is frozen, his fearful eyes watch the being with a gaze akin to a nervous animal.

“What are you?” Jack manages without stuttering. He can feel his heart pounding. His pulse thundering at the base of his throat, making it hard to swallow. His fingers tingle like he’s slept on them.

_ “I am-”  _ The being pauses, giving a small smile.  _ “The empty space between stars.” _

The being can hear Jack breathing ragged breaths.  _ “Why are you so scared?” _

Jack blinks, long and slow. Making sure he’s not hallucinating.

“I’m scared because you’re literally dark matter.”

The being hums again, sounding thoughtful.  _ “I suppose.”  _ The silence is deafening.  _ “Humans are fragile.”  _

Despite the situation Jack smiles, “You got that right.”

The being steps closer and Jack steps back, bumping into the porch door. The being frowns.

_ “Why step away? I won’t hurt you.” _

“Yeah right. You’re what’s pushing the universe apart.”

The being rolls his shoulder and the being suddenly has blue and red auras wrapped around them. The auras are gone in a second, as if they weren’t even there.

_ “You work for NASA.” _

Jack pauses, seeing… something deep in the being’s eyes. Something knowing.

_ “I cannot hurt you. I simply want to feel warmth.” _

A breeze blows and Jack sees the being’s hair ruffles with it.

“What does that mean?”

The being tilts it’s head slightly,  _ “I am the void. The void is forever lifeless.” _

Jack takes a risk and holds his hand out to the being, “I swear to god-”

_ “Don’t worry.” _

The being takes Jack’s hand and hums. Jack shivers, it’s like his hand has been encased in an ice cube.  _ “The name’s Dark.” _ The being says after a moment of silence.

“Jack.” 

The bei-  _ Dark _ brings Jack’s hand up to his lips and presses a gentle kiss to the knuckles. Pink rises into Jack’s cheeks and the tips of his ears.

_ “What is it like to be so warm?” _

Jack’s eyebrows furrow, “That sounds creepy.”

Dark steps forward, Jack’s hand still in the other’s.  _ “I understand that, but please answer my question.” _

Jack takes a breath, “It’s nice when the air isn’t too cold. But when it’s hot, you can’t do anything and you’re trapped in a bubble of misery, since you’re releasing heat and the air’s hot.”

Dark had taken another step and Jack begins to feel a bit cornered. “When it’s cold you’re also miserable.”

_ “Sounds miserable.” _ Dark comments with a smile.

Jack gives a breathy laugh.

Dark looks to the sky and sighs,  _ “I must take my leave.” _

“Oh?”

Dark nods,  _ “I’m becoming tired.” _

“Ok? I guess I’ll be seeing you?”

_ “You will.”  _ Dark kisses Jack’s had again and melts back to oil, quickly disappearing back into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to not be as dialogue heavy as i am in other works, but obviously that didn't happen and i'm kinda annoyed
> 
> atruetrashcan.tumblr.com


End file.
